


To...

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some Romellura poetry, since I'm completely convinced Allura would write her cute gf cute poetry to give her. Basically a really short drabble lmao





	To...

_****_ _**To Romelle, My Love** _

* * *

_****_

To the girl who hypnotizes me with her eyes  


like amethyst, and

her hair

like dandelion.

It should vex me that you have this power

over my choices,

decisions,

orders,

and beliefs.

Yet,

when you look at me

with your amethyst eyes

and you call my name with

your honey voice,

I want nothing more

than for you to say it again.

* * *

_****Sincerely, Yours,_  


_Allura_


End file.
